White Piano
by Midnight1234
Summary: Gon didn't think the new employ at Blue Planet Coffee would attract his attention, but he did. And now he can't help but always be near him, especially when he plays the piano. But then their's Killua's family who doesn't like him which is a big problem. It becomes even bigger when Illumi tries his best to keep his brother away from Gon. GonxKillua
1. Blue Planet Coffee

**Hiya! How are you guys? Good? Good! Well, I decided to make another HunterxHunter story after my Ghostly Friends one (if you haven't read it, you should cause ya' know) and wanted to make another story with the favorite duo! I decided to make this one GonxKillua because why not? Also, the characters might be a little OOC as it's been a while since I've seen the show, but hopefully as the story progresses, they became a little more non OOC. Please tell me if I should continue or not, it will be greatly appreciated! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**I Do No Own HunterxHunter**

* * *

**White Piano**

**~. .~**

**Chapter One**

**~. .~**

**Blue Planet Coffee**

There are plenty of things that Gon hates and loves. Well, he wouldn't do so well on the hated list because he tried to love everything, but there was some things he just couldn't love, or at least like very little. And on that list were drunk drivers (he had lost a friend a year ago when he was walking the street and got hit by one and died), haircuts (one time Aunt Mito accidently cut one part of his hair way to short and he had to have the rest cut to the short length, let's just say for the next couple of months or so, Gon wasn't the happiest of campers), hating to hate stuff (everything needs to have a little love! At least that's what he thinks…), and seeing people when they're sad (he hated it because he wasn't really good at helping them out. He really wasn't. He sucked with a capital S.

But if you asked Gon about the things he loved, he wouldn't be able to stop. He would start from the cutest of animals to how people talked, and somehow, people really loved that about him. Unlike other people, he didn't carelessly hate and found something to love in everything, even in centipedes which most people hated (they could be cute! If you closed your eyes and turned the other way… that is…), all in all, Gon was an optimist who was also really into animals. He was so into animals he volunteered to work at the animal shelter on the weekends, after school, on holidays, and in the summer all the time unless Aunt Mito had somehow scrounge up enough money to go on vacation somewhere which was rare, maybe once a year or so, but it happened sometimes.

Now, back to what was being said earlier. There was plenty of things that Gon hates and what he loves, but this huge mess created by a puppy who couldn't wait to be let out to use the restroom was really tethering close to his hated list, it also didn't help that he had a really hard test that day in Chemistry and most likely failed, and don't even mention the test in Math, and English, and oh! Guess what? History. He was positive all of his teachers wanted to gang up on him and make him fail the quarter, which was really cruel of them! He did try, but it's not like he can actually get what they're teaching… it's just way too boring!

Anyway, back to the puppy giving him the puppy dog eyes to avoid getting in trouble.

"Nice try Checkers, but it's time out for you." Gon sighed, the beagle whimpering and lowering his head into his paws. "I was about to let you out, you know! But seeing as you already helped yourself to do… your business… I have no choice but for time out!" he said firmly, picking up the dog and putting him in the time-out kennel that they had stationed so the others volunteers knew not to give any of the dogs inside any treats or special attention until they've already been there for ten minutes.

Once that was done, Gon glanced back at the large mess created by Checkers, really not wanting to clean it up but knowing he has to.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up. You've had a hard day with tests anyway. Why don't you go out and get some fresh air, relax. Maybe find a cute babe you find to your liking?" Leorio said from behind him, startling the teen as he turned around to face him.

"You don't hav—Wait! What do you mean find a cute babe?" Gon asked very flustered. Leorio chuckled as he picked up some paper towels and other supplies Gon didn't really care to look at as he went over to the large pile of dog crap and piss in the middle of the floor and began to clean it up.

"Oh, you know what I mean. You're in your prime, still in high school without a worry and with hot babe's surrounding you." Leorio joked, wiggling his eyebrows to further annoy the teen. "Just go out and do something, and if you find a hot babe you can hit on her or give her my number, either one, but preferably give her my number." Gon rolled his eyes at his friend, but didn't complain any further.

"Okay, I guess…" He looked away, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as Leorio gave him a grin and a big thumbs up.

"That's my boy!" he shouted, making Gon sigh and shake his head. Without looking back, Gon walked out of the animal shelter, telling the receptionist that he was going home for the day before he left.

It was mid-autumn and it was cold. Well, not all-your-limbs-are-going-to-fall-off-from-frostbite cold, more I-will-make-things-miserable-for-you-if-you-don't-wear-a-coat-or-scarf kinda cold. And unthankfully for Gon, he had neither a hat nor a scarf making this very miserable for him since he was just in a tee-shirt, thin jacket, and jeans that had holes in them and looked like they needed to be thrown out soon.

Did Gon mention he hated the cold? Because he hates the cold. He rather prefers the summer where it's warm and he can wear shorts and short sleeved shirts with flip flops and not be cold. He also loved to go swimming in the public pool near his Aunt's apartment which he was a life guard last summer because he wanted to try it out and it was actually pretty fun, except for the girls who kept flirting with him nonstop even though he told them to stop and Leorio kept getting jealous of him because he got all the girls and he only got cranky moms who yelled at him for yelling at their kids to stop running near the edge of the pool.

Gon sighed, maybe he should just go home to get out the cold? The idea tempted him, but at the same time he didn't want to. So he settled for going to a small little coffee shop owned by a lady named Biscuit Krueger who liked to be referred as Bisky for some strange reason.

As he entered the little bell above the door signaled his entrance and alerted Biscuit of his arrival.

"Welcome to Blue Planet Coffee!" she greeted happily, Gon smiling at her in return as he went to go sit at the counter where a few of the other customers were located.

"Hi, Biscuit!" Gon said happily as he sat down. Biscuit pouted a little, crossing her arms over her chest, but said nothing about the name he said since she had gotten used to him not calling her the preferred nickname long ago. She sighed, shaking her head a little, giving Gon a smile.

"Hey, Gon!" she greeted. "Sorry I won't be taking your order or be chatting with you, I have an errand to run." she said a little apologetically. "But don't worry!" she grinned even wider. "This'll give Killua the practice he needs!" Biscuit said happily, suddenly pulling a boy around Gon's age over, surprising him. The boy was barely taller than Gon with fluffy white hair and beautiful blue eyes along with pale skin. He was wearing the waist apron thingy that Gon never learned the name of and a simple long sleeved white shirt that had the sleeves pulled up to his elbows.

"Huh? I've never seen him around here…" Gon commented when he saw the boy. Biscuit nodded her head, finally letting go of the poor boy.

"He just started working here yesterday, and might I say he's already the best coffee maker we have! He's almost better than me and that's saying something!" Biscuit said with pride, Killua blushing a little under her compliment, but saying nothing. "Any who, I have to run! Nice seeing you again Gon!" she said happily as she turned around to grab her coat, shrugging it on.

"Nice seeing you too, Biscuit!" he agreed as she was exiting the shop. He turned his attention to Killua who was looking at him with his bright intelligent looking blue eyes.

"So, what do you want?" Killua asked.

"Just an espresso, please." Killua nodded and started making it. After a few moments of silence, Gon started trying to make a conversation. "So, how old are you?" Killua glanced up for a moment, his blue eyes studying Gon for those brief moments.

"16." Came the short reply.

"Cool! Me too! What grade are you in?"

"Junior."

"What school?"

"York New Private School of Excellence." Gon was a little surprised at hearing this seeing as York New Private School of Excellence was a school known for kids of rich families to attend, and apparently the tuition was very high too.

"Really? I go to Hunter High, I think it's just across the street from York New, right?" Gon asked watching as Killua poured his espresso in a small cup and handed to him.

"Yeah, it is." he replied as he started to clean some of the dirty cups and plates. There was a few moments of awkward silence as Gon tried to find something else to say.

"What's your favorite coffee?" Gon asked, immediately finding his words stupid as he said them. Killua raised an eyebrow at him, his blue eyes looking slightly amused as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Caramel Frappuccino." he replied as he looked back down to his task.

"That's cool…" Gon said trailing off as he sipped at his coffee trying to find other things to say. "What's York New like?" he finally ended up asking. Killua shrugged slightly, not bothering to look up.

"It's alright, I guess. I mean other than the uniforms and homework, it's cool. Unlike Hunter High we get a free period either right before Lunch and sometimes we go on field trips to important places. Other than that, it's pretty cool if you get past the idea of it being a school." he said as he sat down the last cup and started putting the dishes away in the cabinet behind him.

"That sounds cool, better than Hunter High, at least." Gon commented as he gave Killua a smile. Killua gave another shrug, but said nothing. "So, is there anything you want to be when you grow up? Well, other than working in Blue Planet Coffee, that is?" Killua gave a small smile at this when he turned around after he put all the cups and plates away, now wiping the counter clean.

"Never really thought about it…" he muttered in reply. Gon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never thought about? Oh, come on! You probably have! You just don't want to tell me, is that it?" Killua didn't answer. "Fine, I'll tell you what I want to be and you'll have to tell me no matter how embarrassing it is!" Gon demanded, smiling cheekily at the white haired teen who gave a small glare in reply but didn't object. "I want to travel the world one day and see things that no one has ever seen before." he confessed. It was a literal dream of his ever since he was a kid. Before Granny died they had a little more money because she would get her retirement check every month so they were able to rent this little cabin in the woods for a weekend in the summer. Every time they went, Gon would explore the surrounding woods for hours until Aunt Mito had to somehow find him and pull him back for dinner. Afterwards he would wait till Aunt Mito and Granny were asleep so he could sneak out and go to this cliff he had found and watch the stars above.

He loved it, and he loved exploring even more, so when he was little he decided that no matter what, he would go around the world and explore places people have never been to.

"Fun," Killua commented with a nod as he looked at Gon's empty espresso cup with a raised eyebrow, and when he shook his head, Killua took it and started cleaning the cup.

Gon nodded as he crossed his arms on the countertop and leaned forward expectantly.

"So, what about you?" he urged, Killua looked up at him with his famous raised eyebrow expression. "Come on, it can't be that embarrassing. What is it?" Gon whined, Killua sighing as he started to wipe the cup dry.

"I want to be a pianist. Happy?" he asked, Gon nodding.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Killua gave him a sweet smile, the biggest smile Gon had seen from him so far.

"It was murderous." he replied in a sickly sweet voice, smile instantly dropping after he said that as he turned around to put the cup away. Gon sighed and shook his head, still smiling as he looked at the white haired teen in amusement. He stood up and placed some cash on the counter just as Killua turn back to him, raising an eyebrow at him once again. "Leaving?" he asked, Gon nodding.

"Unfortunately, yes. I would love to stay, but you see, someone has to make dinner." he said, about to turn around to leave. "Nice meeting you Killua! Hope to see you around!" he said waving as Killua took the money and put in the cash register.

"Bye." Was all he said before Gon found himself outside of Blue Planet Coffee once again cold.


	2. Well, Hello Amber Eyes

**Hiya! So, I apologize for the long wait, just my other stories, being busy, procrastination and everything, but at least I finally got it up! I'm pleased I got it up now rather than later! Sorry if the chapter isn't all that well written, I was trying to get it up fast so you guys didn't have to wait! Thanks for all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I greatly appreciated it! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**I Do No Own HunterxHunter**

* * *

**White Piano**

**~. .~**

**Chapter Two**

**~. .~**

**Well, Hello Amber Eyes**

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang and Killua wasted no time in exiting the school. He pushed past the other rich snobs of the school that he had to regretfully call his classmates and hurried through the court yard, brushing some of the pink petals from the many cherry blossom trees scattered about.

"It's like a freaking anime." Killua muttered grumpily, pushing a few petals off his black school's uniform jacket. He sighed in annoyance, hoping that no other petal dared to fall onto him before he made it back home to his family's creepy old mansion. At least the only cherry blossom tree they had was on the edge of the property that Killua didn't even need to go near to get to his destination.

Just thinking about getting home made Killua feel more at peace. It wasn't exactly the home part he was wanting, but the part where he went up to his room and played the piano till he got called down to dinner. He loved his beautiful grand white piano with black inky carvings and a nice polish. He first got the beautiful instrument when he turned six and all he did for months was run his fingers across the keys gently, then pressing down on a few cords here and there before he gathered the courage to play the few songs his music instructor gave him to practice.

After those few months Killua would stare at it for a few moments wondering why he was in possession of something so beautiful before he got lost in the music, and has done so ever since.

Killua smiled at his thoughts as he turned right at the large school gates and down the sidewalk to get home. He wasn't paying much attention so he didn't notice the spiky raven haired teen that had instantly started following him once he left, Killua only noticing him when he saw the other teen looking up at him curiously.

Killua blinked in surprised, recognizing the kid from Biscuit's coffee shop when he got an expresso just yesterday.

"Well, hello amber eyes." Killua greeted, not really remembering the other's name. It started with a 'G' or something but whatever it was, Killua just couldn't remember it. So, he called him by the next best thing if he didn't know someone's name, by their eye color.

The teen beside him chuckled in obvious amusement, smiling up at Killua since he was a few inches taller than the raven.

"Hello to you, too, blue eyes." he greeted back. Killua gave a loose shrug as he slung his school bag further onto his shoulder, feeling a little uncomfortable with how amber eyes decided to tag along with him to walk home.

"So, any reason why you were waiting outside my school's gates?" Killua question, looking ahead with a neutral expression on his face. Amber eyes shrugged, still smiling that stupid smile that Killua found somewhat annoying.

"I thought I might say hello, seeing as our schools are so close." he replied, giving a little skip as he talked. Killua peered at him from the corner of his eyes for a brief second, finding the other a little weird as time went by.

"I work Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday shifts, you could've said hello then." Killua pointed out, the other giving a one shoulder shrugged, swinging his arms back and forth like a little kid.

"I didn't know that, but now I do!" he cheered, throwing his arms up in the air, flashing Killua another one of his annoying smiles. "But even then, I would've still came and said hello." Amber eyes told him. Killua blew out a puff of air, blowing away a white strand from his eyes as he felt his already thin patience wearing even thinner. Well, he's always been told he wasn't one to be patient, or stand other people for long. They weren't lying.

"That's great." Killua muttered, thinking that the other couldn't hear him, but low-n-behold, amber eyes' got some great hearing on him or something, because he heard him as clear as day.

"I know!" Amber eyes chirped happily. "And it seems that we live close too, so we might just be walking the same path home every day!" Killua felt his shoulders drooping at that, dreading his after school walks already even though this was the first one with amber eyes.

"Oh, yay, call the media because they'd be just as delighted as I am to hear of this." Killua grumbled sarcastically. Amber eyes didn't seem to notice though and keep on smiling as he emitted rainbows and sunshine's and puppies and kittens all around making Killua feel sick to the stomach. Killua wasn't exactly a… _fan_… of optimists and this guy basically oozed optimism, and that wasn't good. Every time Killua was around an optimist, he found himself making life-time enemies from his smart-ass remarks that he just can't keep to himself, because, okay, the world isn't all sunshine with bunnies and frolicking unicorns and no matter what, you can't make it filled like that.

"Killua?" Amber eyes asked, blinking up at him. It seemed like through Killua's mental rant about how stupid optimism is, amber eyes had asked him a question.

"What?" Amber eyes rolled his eyes in amusement, walking up fast a little before turning around and walking backwards in front of Killua, that annoying smile already playing on his lips.

"I _asked_," repeated Amber eyes, "How long have you been playing the piano?" Killua blinked a couple of time before offering an attentive shrug, not really sure himself.

"Uh… since I was five… I guess." Killua said, raising an eyebrow at his own unsureness. Amber eyes frowned, lips pouting a bit at the answer before that stupid smile was up again.

"That must mean you played a really long time, huh?" Amber eyes said.

"Sure," Killua replied as they reached a small intersection. "Well, see you later amber eyes." Killua said as he turned right, amber eyes still going straight. Killua threw a short wave over his shoulder as he kept on walking without turning around.

"Bye Killua!" Amber eyes shouted. "Oh, by the way, it's Gon!" Blinking, the white haired teen turned around to see Gon walking backwards waving at him with his shit stupid grin before he turned around and started walking like a normal human being.

Well, now amber eyes has a name.

* * *

His fingers danced across this keys, his body moving with the music as he closed his eyes to a world of notes and beauty. He didn't know how long he has been playing, but it felt like mere seconds to Killua as he played on the grand piano in his room.

He was so far lost in the music that he didn't hear the door to his bedroom open nor hear the footsteps get closer to him until he was jerk out of his peaceful world of music by a hand resting on his shoulder, hands slamming down on the piano to make a clash of notes as Killua squealed and jumped at least an inch from his bench, heart beating a mile per second.

"Killu," the voice of his older brother came from behind him. "It's time for dinner." Killua turned around shakily, hand over heart as he stared up at his oldest brother Illumi, eyes wide from his brief scare.

"I-I'll be down in a minute…" he stuttered. Illumi nodded, standing there for a brief second before leaving, closing Killua's door behind him as he left. Killua turned back around as he took a few calming breaths to sooth his frantic heartbeat, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the smooth wood of the white piano.

"Jesus Christ," Killua cursed under his breath. "I swear I just saw my life flash before my very eyes." With a shake of his head, Killua stood up and closed the fallboard over the keys before he grabbed a random blue sweatshirt off his desk chair, putting it on as he left his room.

By the time he got down there, his family were already eating and conversing.

"Nice of you to join us, Killua." Killua looked up at his father as he sat down, one of the servants placing a plate of food before him. He gave him a brief nod, reaching for his glass of water and taking a drink. "How was school?" Killua shrugged, setting his glass back down. He knew his father didn't really care about what happened during the day, he basically wanted to know if Killua did good and stayed well behaved since he was basically representing his family even at school.

"It was fine." he replied shortly.

"Were there any tests?" his father continued. Killua shrugged.

"There was one in math, but that was easy." His father nodded his head before he turned to converse with Grandpa and Illumi.

"Ne, ne, Killua! I heard you playing!" Alluka said happily from beside him. Killua turned to his little sister and grinned.

"You always hear me playing." he pointed out with a little laugh. Alluka shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but usually it's to figure out a new song, something like that. This time you were playing from your memory!" Alluka beamed. Killua raised his eyebrow at her, amused.

"How can you tell if that was from memory?" he asked. Alluka groaned, leaning forward and almost putting her face in her food from exaggeration.

"You always memorize stuff!" she said, staring at him pointedly.

"Doesn't mean I could've memorized that." he said, taping her on the nose with his fork as she went cross-eyed trying to look at the tip.

"I've heard you play that song before." she deadpanned, looking back up at him. Killua gave a short laugh.

"Maybe it's a trick of your memory, you might be going senile Alluka." he teased, the girl flaring up in annoyance as she crossed her arms and pouted.

The rest of dinner went with Killua teasing Alluka only for her to retaliate and toss a spoonful of peas and carrots at him, one time missing him and hitting Milluki in the back of the head who grew angry and started shouting just as Killua started calling him crazy and senile. Killua's grandfather was the one to break up the fight between the two and had them sit at separate ends of the table with Killua smiling happily and Milluki planning ways to get back at him.

After dinner, Killua excused himself to go on a small walk, leaving with the advice on not staying out too late by Alluka who threw another spoonful of peas at him just for fun.

The air outside was chilly since it was autumn and being night also played a role in it making Killua huddle into his blue sweat shirt as he breathed little white puffs into the chilly air.

The walk was pretty dang peaceful until Killua was knocked to the fucking ground pretty hard resulting in bloody hands. Well, looked like the peaceful walk turned pretty much the opposite of what it was.

Hip hip Hur-fucking-ray


End file.
